


Cold on the Beach

by hookedphantom



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedphantom/pseuds/hookedphantom
Summary: Leonard Snart hates the sunshine. And the beach. And warmth in general. He endures them for his adorable boyfriend anyways.





	

Leonard was moping in his hotel room. He couldn't believe Raymond had managed to convince him that a trip to Hawaii was a good way to relax. 

Ray exited the bathroom sporting a ridiculous pair of rainbow shorts, grandpa flip-flops, and mirrored sunglasses. He pouted at Len, who was broiling in a turtleneck sweater and jeans. 

"I hate it already, Raymond. Why are we here?" 

Ray chucked a pair of swim trunks at Leonard. "For a vacation! It's fun!" 

"It is not fun. It's warm and sunny." Leonard reluctantly picked up the swim trunks, which were navy blue and decorated with snow flakes. He raised an eyebrow at Ray. 

"Please? For me?" Ray pouted again. 

Leonard groaned. "Fine." Unlike Ray, Len didn't have modesty issues. He stripped naked in the room, pulling on the swim trunks. 

Ray beamed, and Len plopped back onto the bed. "I don't want to. It's warm." 

Ray walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him back up. "Please? I'll sing if you don't come. Plus, the water will be cold." 

Len still refused to move, so Ray started belting out a beach classic. 

"Kokomo" by the Beach Boys. Ray pulled a reluctant Leonard (he was pretty much kicking and screaming) all the way to the beach, singing very loudly. 

Ray started to put down some beach chairs and towels and Leonard ran straight to the water. 

Ray ran over and joined him, not prepared for the icy water. 

"FUCK, Len!" 

Leonard grinned at him. "You never swear."

"That's because it's really cold." 

"You dragged me here. Now it's my turn." Leonard said, before wrapping his arms around Raymond and pulling him under the water. 

They breached the water together, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. 

They were polar opposites when it came to a lot of things, but they would leave their comfort zones for each other. 

That's love, bitch.


End file.
